Glow
by Clisaaaa
Summary: He is the twin brother of a certain brunette. Canon!fic. (Full summary inside)
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: Naoki Sakura, the twin brother of Mikan Sakura could see glows within people, and now that he and his sister's best friend has moved to another school... Let's see where the story goes.**

 **A/N:** _I'm not that creative, so bear with me. I will be following the Canon storyline (manga) so nothing much will be changed. The only things that might change is the lines and extra scenes will be added. But everything will come out roughly the same. (Oh and a whole new side story for Naoki, cause I think it will be boring if it's just a replay of the story with just a extra person there)_

 _If there's anything that I should improve on, please tell me cause I do suck at writing. Plus, beware of any unlogical plot points. Ahaha. But there most likely won't be any, hopefully._

 _Also, my oc isn't supposed to be Gary Stu at all but if he turns out like that. I'm very sorry and I probably won't change that fact xD._

 _Lastly,_

 _ENJOY MY STORY!_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

I've always known that Mikan and I were special, and even more so when we entered elementary school for the first time.

'Everyone is so empty' I had thought then when looking around at my class. They didn't have a glow like Mikan and I had. They didn't have the warmth that I felt and the glow that matched the colour of our souls. They were just empty... and I didn't like it.

I always thought it may of been a twin thing, considering the glow was only within Mikan and I, but I had stopped believing that when two things occurred. One, Mikan said she couldn't see the glows within her or me, and two, a girl with a purple glow enrolled at our school.

The first reason, I was just confused about. Like, why didn't my sister see what I saw? Weren't we twins? Has it got something to do with the fact that when Mikan touches me, I don't see glows anymore? Also, what is the deal with that? Why couldn't I see the glows when she touched me? I was confused and curious to know why, and by curious, I mean, frustratingly angry that I couldn't figure out why Mikan was different and why I stopped seeing the glows when Mikan taps me or holds me.

The third reason was a definite turning point for my theory. I mean, how could someone other than my sister and I, have a glow if I previously thought that it was a twin thing.

So, when I saw her and realised that she had a glow, my mind went to different places and, I did the most logical thing (for me) at the time and completely avoided the black haired girl with the violet eyes. I became cautious of her, I didn't know why she had a glow and I suddenly didn't want to know what the glow was. I thought then that the glow could actually be dangerous and I shouldn't find out what it was and if it was or was not dangerous.

I had avoided eye contact, kept Mikan away from her, U-turned when I saw her coming our way, sat at least three desks away from her. I did everything to not let Mikan or I to meet the girl. It wasn't hard to do it, truthfully, considering Mikan didn't like her at first since the girl had gotten more attention than Mikan (Mikan hated that) so she ended up cooperating whenever I moved away from the girl.

Unfortunately, the avoiding didn't last long because the one day that I stayed at home cause I was sick, was the day that the girl approached Mikan and asked for her to join in a contest. Mikan had instantly fallen in love with the girl and brought her home after school. Imagine my surprise when I saw the girl who I had been avoiding sitting in my house with both Mikan and our grandfather.

* * *

"I'm home!" Mikan yelled throughout the house, as she walked through the front door.

"Welcome home!" Both her twin and the old man said at the same time. Well actually the other brunette had yelled, considering he was in a room on the other side of the house and was reading a manga about superheroes —he was obsessed with manga and sometimes he got to into the story and completely shut out of reality and most likely won't hear anything around him.

The male hadn't heard the 'excuse me' that came from the black haired girl who was with the boys twin, so he cheerfully walked down the hallway —after putting down his manga. Hoping to see if Mikan had managed to get notes from class.

Sliding the door open to the room, that he had heard grandfather and Mikan in. He had froze when he saw the glow of the person, that he had been avoiding. His chocolate brown eyes met the violet ones

"Onii-san!" Mikan called to her brother from her seat next to the girl.

"Naoki" The old man smiled "Sit down and welcome our guest"

Naoki stared at the girl in slight horror as she stared icily back, not betraying any emotions.

"What are you doing here?" He blurted out, still in the doorway. She continued to look at him with her default expression, and not opening her mouth to explain herself.

Mikan spoke up instead, causing both the girl and himself to look at her "Me and her-"

"Hotaru and I" Naoki corrected.

"Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly before continuing "Hotaru and I are going to enter a contest" (seriously a contest?) "and she called me pretty!" Mikan said happily and, got up to pull her brother down next to her "so I had to invite her over!". He frowned, of course Mikan would like someone if they called her pretty.

"Oh really?" He asked, displeased in the turn of events. All his hard work of avoiding Hotaru was gone and now judging by Mikan's enthusiasm, he most likely will never get her to avoid Hotaru ever again. He inwardly sighed about that, how troublesome.

"Yes." Hotaru spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. She was looking at the male brunette with her default expression until her eyes drifted to a sheet she was taking out of her bag and once it was out she put it on the table in front of him, looking back up to him with the same blank face as before, and she waited for him to read it.

The first thing he saw on the sheet was the prize. A food ticket worth 100,000 yen, and that made his mouth water. Food and money in one go —he was in heaven ,and he decided that he had to enter and win but, his heart broke when he saw 'Beauty Contest'. He was a male, not a female and for the first time in his life, he had wished he was a female.

Wait, he have a female twin, he could pose as her. He turned to Mikan who staring eagerly at him as he read. No, he thought, shes never going to let him.

He inwardly sighed again, what he would do to just dress up as Mikan but he knows that its impossible, his hair style and face features were slightly different and Mikan really wanted to do the contest, he couldn't take her happiness away from her.

He then turned to Hotaru. Though, technically if his sister and Hotaru enter together and won then Mikan would have to half the money, right? Meaning, his twin would get 50,000 yen and ultimately, end up giving Naoki the money, since his sister has no use for it. The said boy smirked, that was a good idea.

"I'm assuming this prize will be split?" He asks, closely watching Hotaru as her face dropped a little bit and turned into a proper frown.

"Yes.." Hotaru says after a moment of thinking, knowing that without Naoki's approval, Mikan might not help her win, and most likely that Hotaru wouldn't win.

Naoki's smirk grew.

He was in for a treat.

* * *

In the end, I approved of her, ignored that she glowed and obtained 50,000 yen for food. Hallujah for me.

Surprisingly, both me and Hotaru bonded over our money obsessions. Though, I only wanted money for food or manga while she just wanted to be rich . Though, we quickly ended up as close friends despite our differences —which wasn't as big as hers and Mikan's and I had come to admire her.

* * *

After all this, I thought that maybe the glowing was a glow that indicated that they were special, by special I mean people who end up as superheroes. Though, I hadn't trusted this theory at first since it was most likely just me being a fanboy.

...

but then, I transported.

I had transported to the bathroom when I was too exhausted to get up from my bed to go to the toilet. Thus, making me believe that I was a superhero and I could do anything... but then I ended up being too exhausted to stand or almost breathe when I used my transportation more than three times. So after getting back into the situation where I was bed rested for days since I transported a lot, I stopped using it for fun and only used it when it was needed. Which was never in my books.

The only good things, I got from this experience was a highly probable theory on what the glow/s meant ,and a motivation to read manga's about superheroes who transported which also gave me the lesson to never show people that I could transport as it could mean something bad and it may end up with him dying or maybe even something worse.

Or it could actually make a great entrance for me to use, someday.

* * *

I should probably tell you a little about Mikan and my family before we get to the present time, considering Mikan is my sister and my family is always important.

So, you already know that Mikan is my twin sister and my features and hair are different from her own. Well, not really that different since its only a couple of differences. We're pretty much identical in everything but the fact that i'm male thus my eyes and body looks more masculine than hers and instead of my hair parted at the middle like Mikan's, its pulled to the side and covering one of my eyes. Also I am a little more taller than her... But we do have the same colour eyes, hair and skin.

So I'm basically the male version of Mikan while she is the female version of me (well, we are twins).

Mikan and I have always hung out with each other, so we were never seen not together by both our grandfather and our fellow peers. We just always have this feeling to protect each other and support each other despite when we argue about silly things or when we disagree on things that the other thinks.

Our arguments were mainly because our personalities were slightly different. She was cheerful, positive, outgoing and slightly a idiot while I was sarcastic and kinda smart but when I want to be I'm more passionate about things. I don't know how our personalities ended up different seeing that we were twins and experienced the same things. Though, I'm pretty sure it was because I liked books while Mikan didn't have the attention span to finish a book or even a manga, and I'm pretty sure, I was correct about that theory.

Anyway, out of all our arguments, I would say the most memorable was when I 'accidently' kicked a fellow pupil down some stairs in front of everyone because he said that I was gay since I only hung out around girls. Coincidently Mikan had a small crush on the boy so she raged at me and demanded for me to apologise to the guy —which I stubbornly refused to do.

This refusal ended up with her giving me the silent treatment for two whole weeks and man, that was the worst time of my life; I mean, who could deal with your own sister ignoring you when you both sleep in the same room and had been your only friend at school (minus Hotaru) and at home for fourteen days.

Only two things kept me going those weeks, one was because I absolutely didn't believe that I should apologise and two was because Hotaru was fully supportive of what I did —which was funny because she had used her new invention, the baka gun on the boy when Mikan wasn't looking.

Thankfully by the end, Mikan said sorry to me and told me that she'll always get my side of things before being angry at me. Apparently she didn't realise what her ex-crush said to me since I never told her and she only found out by Hotaru who finally got Mikan to listen. I was happy that it was over when it was cause I didn't know how much longer that I could've survived her silent treatment.

Now, if you could count out the arguing and the sometimes name calling. We're actually really caring for each other. Considering, that we're the only true family that we had. Since the old man had adopted us so we weren't blood related with him but even so, Mikan and I had promised to never think that our old man wasn't family.

Though since he told us when we were pretty young; we never truly got what he meant by 'Adopted', so we didn't make that promise till we were eight or nine.

Mikan doesn't know about my ability to see glows within people, I had always kept that to myself. I was never sure why I did though. I think I just thought it was too weird for Mikan to know when I didn't know myself.

Though, I'm sure I'll tell her when I find out.

* * *

I don't know what else to say but to summarise that all up, I could see glow's in people which I suspect are special people, I have a power that lets me transport, and my family which I love consists of my twin sister, Mikan, my close friend, Hotaru and the old man that adopted me and Mikan.

Now, let's talk about the present...

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N** _I told you, that I sucked at writing. I made it all nice and long but in the end I don't make sense._

 _Oh! You should probably think that Naoki's personality is a mix of both Choji and Shikamaru's (From Naruto) persona. Since Naoki loves food like Choji and Naoki is also lazy smart like Shikamaru._

 _Also there's a reason for why Naoki is more mature than any other 10 year olds his age (but its nothing special, i swear. The only thing special about Naoki is his alice...)._

 _If you have any questions or even requests! (POV's, scenarios, fluff etc)_

 _Please ask!_

 _Also, I would like advice and ideas from you guys!_


	2. The Beginning

**A/N** : _ **Don't expect me to update everyday btw. As much as I love Gakuen Alice. I sometimes stress out when I write, meaning I usually think my stories need to be more creative or need to be worded out differently and I stress out cause I can't think of a solution so I sleep on it and make it better in the morning.**_

 _ **Also, If I feel like this whole story is a disaster, I will most likely drop it.**_

 _ **Also, I edited the first chapter (Prologue), so now it's a bit more better than it was before xD.**_

 _ **Updates: Thursdays or Fridays (Depending on where you live).**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: This is not farewell.**

* * *

He didn't know what Hotaru was thinking when she told Mikan and himself that she was moving schools.

Naoki had felt betrayed when she left in that black car to her new school, but he also felt like he should've tried to fit in one of her bags or something. Even though, the reason that Hotaru didn't tell him earlier was because he would've tried to fit her luggage.

It wasn't his fault that he would rather go with someone then to leave them by themselves and to let them endure the loneliness cause of their selfless selfs (being alone was horrible), and in Hotaru's case it had happened. Hotaru had left them because the school she transferred to was going to save their own school if she went —Well, he had guessed this since after she left, the school had stayed open so he's not actually sure if this is true.

Naoki didn't know why she wanted to endure moving schools for the village by herself. She was practically a hero to the village but to him.. and especially, his sister, they were devastated and they wanted their best friend back.

She didn't even write to us! We wrote to her everyday, asking her if she's okay, and if the rumours were true about the school being for only genius's or if she really couldn't talk to anyone outside school and if thats the reason, that she hasn't given a letter back, but nothing was being confirmed as when we finally got a letter from Hotaru, she was just asking for watermelons!

She's such a great friend, He swore to himself, but he still felt like she was just being selfless about it.

It was in the middle of class one day when Mikan suddenly yelled out to Hotaru (Though, It wasn't like she could hear you, baka) and was sent out of the classroom. He sighed at his sister before turning back to the teacher and realising that the teacher was now giving him a look that said I-hope-you-don't-yell-like-your-baka-sister Naoki in response, rolled his eyes at her— as if he would do that in class when they were learning about history which was his favourite subject.

It was then that the girls in the class started gossiping about Hotaru. Naoki had already heard them but he knew for a fact that Mikan hadn't. So judging from her focused expression from outside the room, and then the horror that dawned on her face afterwards. He guessed that he would have to be with her after class.

He sighed when the girls —who were talking didn't notice Mikan's eavesdropping. It was weird that girl's always gossiped at the wrong times and despite him thanking them for the information they provided, they really shouldn't talk about something that sensitive around people since someone could hear it and somehow cause outrageous rumours —like those rumours about gakuen alice making the students do hard labour.

So thats why he tried to ask Hotaru through the letters. His letters had always consisted of him asking if she had invented anything cool recently, if some rumours were true, updates on how Mikan was and even how much he missed her and wished she was still here but since he never got a answer, nothing was ever confirmed.

For example, What do they mean by Alice? Was it really a school for genius's? Or was it just a school for special people?

Naoki looked down at his glow. Was he and Mikan allowed to follow her?

* * *

"Hey, do you think Hotaru ever thought we were her friends?" Mikan asked suddenly from the blackboard, and turned to her brother who was laid out on a desk while reading a manga about a man who could take out anyone with one punch.

Naoki frowned as he looked up to his crying twin, he knew this would happen eventually, Hotaru had never told Mikan how much the brunette meant to her —though he only knows that Hotaru cares from her actions so of course Mikan was doubting the ice princess now after both the letter and the rumours.

Naoki bookmarked the page he was at before sitting up and marching to his sister with the sole purpose of telling her that Hotaru cared.

"She's a liar.." Mikan mumbled.

Naoki's frowned again and he swiftly wrapped his arms around her "Oi, of course Hotaru thought we were friends.." He said while Mikan continued to cry.

"but.. she promised to write everyday but she hasn't!" She cried into her brother's chest.

Naoki sighed, he himself was bothered by the fact that Hotaru hadn't written more than one letter to them —for obvious reasons but he never thought she wasn't their friend "I don't know why she hasn't written us letters but I know she is our friend and I know the feeling is mutual... I mean, why else would she of hung out with us and waited, before leaving to just say bye to us?"

Mikan looked up at her brother (she was still crying) "you're right.." She muttered, furrowing her brow and returning to the safety of his chest "I can just get more friends or just stick with you until Hotaru comes back."

Naoki sighed, He didn't think that would help much but oh well, if she wants to try that, he won't stop her. It could be a nice change from her current depressed state. Considering Mikan was always the sun of his life and having the sun be covered by the gloomy gray clouds wasn't his favourite thing in the world.

He cuddles her more closer with a small smile —A change would definitely be nice.

"Mrs. Imai.." Naoki's head lifted and so did Mikan's —Why was Hotaru's mother here?

They both immediately ran to the door and looked out of the classroom to find Mrs Imai talking with the principal. The principal was telling Hotaru's mother that it was thanks to Hotaru that the school had recovered, and he that owns her. Mrs. Imai had then said that it was just Hotaru's wish or something and that she only did it because she had found true friends and she wanted to do it for them —He knew it, she cared and she selflessly did it for the twins even though she knew she would leave them.

Naoki then looked at his sister, worried on how she would react to this and noticed that Mikan had pursed her lips as if she was making a decision and as soon it looked like she made a decision, Mrs. Imai was being offered to enter the principal's office.

Mikan stepped out from the doorway by herself, before being followed by Naoki who stepped out to be behind her. Like his twin, he made a decision (A split second decision) and decided to support whatever Mikan had decided since he got the feeling that she'll need the support (You could call that feeling: a twins intuition).

"Was what you said just now, true? Hotaru... went to the Alice school for the sake of our school? She went because our town was too poor?"

Mrs. Imai was shocked. 'Well, she better be', he thought bitterly... It's not like he had any hard feelings for Hotaru's mother, he actually thought she was cool but the lady had let Hotaru make a selfless decision and that decision made his sister cry and him pretty lonely.

"Why?" Mikan continued "Why didn't she say anything? I had thought for a second that she didn't care about us anymore..." Mikan's eyes started to water and Naoki noticing this, took her hand into his— for reassurance.

"Its not anyone's fault, Mikan,- " Mrs. Imai said, then looked at Naoki, who stared back with a blank face and wasn't betraying his now understanding on what Mikan's decision was "-Naoki"

"It was the matter of time, Hotaru couldn't avoid not going to that school forever. Hotaru really likes you, Naoki and everyone here. She must of chosen to leave in a way that makes you least sad"

Mikan started to shake in his hold "...How could she... We're never going to see each other again and yet..." Mikan choked a little, and Naoki gave her a squeeze in their hand hold and took over her speech, since she looked like she was gathering her thoughts as tears started to fall down her face.

"She never told us anything about that school...Did Hotaru really believe that both Mikan and I would forget about her?" Naoki said with a slight glare to Mrs. Imai, while Mikan turned into his chest and sobbed.

"She really shouldn't keep something to herself because she thinks we're going to cry. Hotaru is a idiot for thinking that..." He said, mumbling the last part, thinking of how much Hotaru really meant to him and his sister.

Mikan then started to fully cry, Naoki once again pulled her into his hold and was about to speak again but Mikan cried out —something snapped within her "Her love is to difficult to understand! I have no right to be her friend. I only complained to her in my letters and I said horrible things to her because I didn't know anything!" She crumbled in Naoki's arms, feeling the weight of how much Hotaru did for her, but Naoki kept her steady —He was actually surprisingly strong.

Mikan's voice turned into mumbling since she was more talking to herself now than Mrs. Imai "I've haven't done anything for her. I let her go without realising her feelings at all. And I'm pretty sure I was the only one who didn't think of her feelings out of me and Naoki!"

Naoki tightened his hold on Mikan, knowing what she was saying was true but also because he wanted to cry. Cry for Hotaru, cry for Mikan and cry for everything he should've done to make the people who mattered most happy. He thought that he should've hidden himself into one of Hotaru's suitcases or even teleported himself into the car. He just shouldn't of let her go!

"I don't want to separate from her like this!" She sobbed "I don't want to!"

Naoki agreed, he didn't either

...and looking at Mikan's odd calculating eyes now. He knew that now, he will be following Hotaru to Gakuen Alice —though without him being in her suitcase this time and decided that this time, he wouldn't let Hotaru or anyone else endure problems by themselves; Even if he had to take the problem and deal with it, himself.

Naoki looked at Mikan again who was looking at him with determination. He grinned at her and wiped the tears from her eyes and even from his own and agreed to her silent plan that was being projected from her eyes.

This was not farewell.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _MWHAHAHAHAH.. Its short xD_

 _Yeah, i still suck at writing so if you're confused about anything._

 _Feel free to ask questions and I'll answer._

 _Also: Does anyone got any advice/idea's for me on what to do with the part where Naoki meets Class B?_


	3. Gakuen Alice

**A/N** _: Tbh, this chapter was edited twenty million times xD but it most likely has a lot of spelling mistakes._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Gakuen Alice**

* * *

The brunette's were walking home when Mikan brought up the plan with her twin. Despite, Naoki understanding that they would go see Hotaru, he didn't know the actual plan.

"We're going to enroll at the school" The girl said.

Naoki stared at her for a bit, wondering if she knew the full height of what that meant before he nodded, if she did, Naoki was sure she would go regardless. "How would we do that when we're not genius's?" he asked, looking at Mikan. He knew that she didn't do well in school because she couldn't comprehend academic information for some reason, while he himself was only average in school and only excelled in History.

Mikan hung her head a little at not being a genius but clearly, she was still determined "It doesn't matter! We'll find a way to get in!" she smiled widely at her twin. Naoki stared silently at her before he sighed and laughed quietly at his sister "You and your positivity..." he commented with a shake of his head, still laughing under his breath. This was always the reason why people liked Mikan more than him— she was just so optimistic compared to his persona (Well, She is like the sun).

It's like she attracts people with her positivity though, the class liked her, the teachers were smitten with her, the town knew her and loved her persona, and she even attracted the ice princess, Hotaru.

He wouldn't be surprised if she attracted the man who will one day marry her with her positivity...

Then his eyes widened, stopping his laughter completely and he stared in horror at his sister who now looked at him confused on his sudden change of attitude. He didn't want anyone to enter their lives and take his sister away from him.

He glared mentally at the future bachelor, cursing him the ends of the earth and baring his imaginary sharp teeth at him. He will never get his sister without going through him first.

* * *

In a certain school; A crimson eyed boy shivered suddenly.

* * *

When they arrived in Tokyo (after a whole night trip by train), Mikan and Naoki had both agreed —after seeing all the buildings and stores, to take a detour of their mission— to enroll at Gakuen Alice and to see Hotaru, to shop before heading to Gakuen Alice. Mikan had went to buy clothes for both of them while Naoki had fun in looking at the figurines and posters of his favourite manga (which he bought along with him) in the merchandise stores he discovered until Mikan had finished shopping, since shopping was never his thing—but he had ended up getting a bunch of posters.

It was still morning (thankfully) when they finally arrived at their destination. Naoki's eyes bugged out as he stared at the wall that surrounded the school. It was huge! Was this really the place that Hotaru went to?

Naoki looked at Mikan after ogling at the school before they both grinned at each other and high fived, "We made it!" they shouted together.

"Oh, aren't they cute?" Someone said from behind them. The twins turned to the guys that had spoken. Naoki immediately started to be cautious (two raggy looking guys suddenly speaking to children always looked suspicious) "What do you want?" The male brunette asked, wary of the fact of that you shouldn't talk to strangers.

"We're just curious as to why you kids were here?" The pair of men said with a false smile. Naoki narrowed his eyes at the men— They were definitely plotting something.

"We're here to enter the academy!" Mikan shouted from behind Naoki, not suspicious of the men at all.

"Oh really?" One of them said "both of you?" The other said after. Mikan then told them that she wasn't sure that she would get accepted in the school though, in which they responded with telling her about the prep school and that they could take the twins to it.

Naoki didn't believe that there was a prep school but either way, he still wasn't sure what the raggy looking men wanted.

It was when the men started to walk them to a suspicious vehicle that he finally knew that they couldn't trust the men completely "Mikan!" Naoki said immediately taking Mikan's wrist and pulling her behind him. "Huh, what?" Mikan asked, confused on why Naoki pulled her away from the men that would take them to the prep school.

"We can't trust them!" He said to her, eying the men who were now glaring at the boy. "Why not?" she asked, and before Naoki could answer, a man with blonde shoulder length hair walked up to the group, invisible sparkling happening around him.

"Where are you taking these little kittens?" the man said. In which the group just blankly stared at the man for a moment before all of them backed away, Naoki was still holding onto Mikan "What are you doing?" One of the untrustworthy men asked, before muttering "don't spoil our chance".

Naoki dragged Mikan a little away from the men then—They were definitely not trustworthy.

"What? I'm a teacher of alice."

"You're lying" the men and Mikan said while Naoki looked suspiciously at the man (Was he also untrustworthy?).

"what? its true" The blonde man said before the untrustworthy came behind the twins as to push them back into the course of the car "Theres no way that hes a teacher". In which Naoki responded in slapping their hands away before they could touch them — resulting in him letting go of Mikan (Mikan was just blinking in confusion at what was happening now).

The blonde man then walked to the men just as Naoki slapped them away.

"Let. us. say. goodbye" he said in a strangely seductive voice. Naoki recoiled in disgust at that; He did not want to be seduced by a man like him.

The men blush furiously "Yes" they obeyed and ran away. Both Mikan and Naoki openly stared at that—How could someone blush at some command?

Naoki then noticed the pink glow (that almost looked like it had hearts swirling within it) that was coming from the blonde man. Naoki raised his eyebrows, how did he not notice it before? then he glanced at Mikan, remembering that when he was touching her, his ability to see glows, disappeared.

He had grown so used to not seeing glows in people that he never noticed when his ability disappeared unless he was directly looking at Hotaru or himself in the mirror.

The man with the pink glow then turned to the twins with a gentle smile. Naoki noticed that his glow brightened as the man started to talk, "That was close... You two should also go home now!"

Naoki and Mikan blushed but for entirely different reasons.

"Yes..." Naoki mumbled as he slowly started to walk off, suddenly having the passionate desire to obey the man.

"Now I know what you are! You're a transvestite!" Mikan yelled as if she figured something out.

Mikan then looked at Naoki confused "Naoki! Come back!" she ran to her brother as he started to speed up and grabbed him, immediately getting rid of the effects of the man's influence.

The man looked slightly satisfied his alice worked on one of the twins while completely confused on why It didn't work on the female twin and also on why his alice disappeared when the girl touched the boy.

Naoki was just as confused as the man, as Mikan dragged him back to the blonde—What had just happened?

Mikan introduced herself and Naoki to the man and ended up taking the man's hand as he told her that he wasn't a transvestite and asked if she felt okay, in which Naoki grumbled that he didn't at.

Mikan gaped at her brother and then offered him the dumplings, that she bought for Hotaru, "this was for my friend" she said, directing her voice at the teacher ",but I'll let Naoki and you have it".

The man stared at the girl and then turned to the boy who held the sweet dumplings protectively, looking like he was thinking deeply about something before he looked at Mikan.

"Do you really want to go to alice that bad?"

"Yes! Both me and Naoki would like to go!" Mikan said striking a soldier pose which projected that she wanted to be taught.

Naoki sighed as he swallowed a dumpling, and corrected Mikan "Naoki and I" before he looked at the alice teacher in interest. The teacher then told them that he would let them enroll. Naoki and Mikan flipped out, though Naoki just wide eyed stared at Narumi in disbelief.

"But we're not genius's or anything.." Mikan said after protesting that he was lying to them.

The man smiled (you know, it's weird, that we don't know his name yet) "That's only how we explained it to others but the true meaning of "alice" is not "genius" but it actually means 'natural born alices'"

Naoki completely went out of the world at that. Natural born powers meant superhero powers, right? Doesn't that mean that he was a alice cause of his teleporting? Wait.. this man had a alice, Hotaru went to a school that is for people with alices so that meant she had a alice... both of them had glows...

"Holy.." the ten year old muttered as soon as the teacher finished explaining that the school was for the elitist. The man turned to the boy with a smile "Amazed?"

The boy shook his head "No.. I mean yes. I mean, it's just that you just confirmed something that I could see" the guy looked at him interested "what do you mean?" Mikan looked at Naoki, confused.

"I see glows within people with.. alices" Naoki said and peeked at Mikan, who wasn't as confused anymore. Naoki wasn't sure how she would react with him not telling her something but it seemed she was a bit slow at figuring it out.

The man's eyes widened before he smiled more gently then before "You have the 'Alice Holder Detection Alice' which allows you to see who has a alice cause of a glow that appears in them. Your alice is rare"

Naoki smiled at that, he was glad that he finally figured it out and that he found out what the ability was.

Mikan looked sadly at Naoki, probably a bit betrayed that Naoki hid something from her, but she smiled at Naoki "Thats great! You have a alice!"

Naoki winced at her dismissal of her feelings and the optimism afterwards. She didn't need to feel like she had to congratulate him.

Mikan then turned to the sparkling man "Hey! Hey! You said I had a Alice too! What is it? What is it?" and started to jump with him.

The man chuckled and held up his index finger

"well, I'll give you a-"

Suddenly, a huge explosion happened right next to the trio, knocking both the twins away, but not the blonde man, who just finished off his sentence as the explosion went off.

"-hint"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Sorry, that was short-ish (compared to my normal chapters). I'm pretty sure next chapter might be extremely short or extremely long xD_

 _Also, did anyone like the part where Natsume shivers?_

 _I was trying to be funny xD_

 _Like usual, Any questions or requests?_


	4. Natsume Hyuuga

_Thank you to the people who reviewed, It warmed my heart when I saw them._

 _Anyway, I give you a long chapter of 4,000+ words and I hope you like it :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Natsume Hyuuga**

* * *

IImmediately, both the twins were confused. What the hell just happened? Where did that explosion come from?

Naoki looked up saw a boy who looked around their age, he had a uniform on and he wore... A cat mask? Naoki immediately thought about 'Black cats always mean bad luck' when he saw the mask and he narrowed his eyes at the boy—he was most likely bad news.

"..Natsume Hyuuga..." Naoki heard the name that came out of the blonde man's mouth as Naoki's eyes drifted to the glow that projected from the boy.

Red.

The boy's glow was crimson red and Naoki gaped at it, he had never seen such a large glow before— though he's only seen only three other than himself before the boy so theres not much to go on. When Naoki looked more closely at the boy's alice, It looked like it was actually too overwhelming for his body, and at the same time... It actually seemed like it was the boys —Natsume's, lifeforce.

Is that possible? For Alice's to actually be the life force of alice users? Would that mean that a Alice disappears over time?

He inwardly sighed, he already had more questions about the glowing and it wasn't even twenty minutes later.

Naoki silently hobbled to Mikan—who was staring at the newcomer.

"Don't you run away!" Said the blonde man as he whipped Natsume's cat mask off and gave both the twins view of Natsume's face. Naoki blinked as he stared at the boys eyes; they were the same colour as his alice (And he had to admit, they looked good on Natsume).

Though, he didn't like it when Natsume glared at Mikan when she tried to help him.

Then quickly and almost too quick for Naoki to handle, the man stepped on Natsume's hand —Wasn't this guy a teacher, isn't that abusive or illegal? and blew a kiss on the boy's face, making him faint.

Naoki cringed at that. Natsume had tried to escape while looking cool but he only ended up being owned by the blonde man and fainting at a kiss —how embarrassing."

The blonde teacher (Naoki is now starting to doubt that he's a teacher) threw the crimson eyed boy over his shoulder and turned to the twins. "It's time! We should go~" he spoke in a voice, which only now that Naoki realises is toned like a girl.

Naoki blank faced at the teacher. His hair was like a girl, his alice looked like it had hearts in it, he could seduce people and he dressed weirdly. If he's not a transvestite, he's definitely a cross dresser; Naoki decided as Mikan took the man's hand and they started to walk to the entrance of the Academy.

"Oh did she flip out again?" The man asked to himself, as Mikan's mind suddenly skipped away from reality.

Naoki curiously looked at his sister who was in another world. Naoki chuckled, which caught the blond man's attention who almost forgot that Naoki was there. "She's too excited" Naoki said, after noticing he caught the man's attention and was looking up at him with a grin "Though, I shouldn't talk. I'm excited too. Even if I'm not spacing out like Mikan is, but I'm still really excited but nervous that we won't get in"

The blonde smiled and reassured the boy "I'm sure you'll both get in with flying colours"

Naoki tilted his head at the man's reassurance. "How do you know?" The man mysteriously smiled at the male brunette "Cause I know".

Naoki raised his eyebrows at the cross dresser—What the hell did he mean? but he sighed and looked at the large gate in front of him, telling himself that its probably something not worth knowing since he, himself was sure that him and Mikan will get in the school because they both had glows, which meant alice's— so they've already got the requirement to be allowed in the school ... but at the same time, Naoki was unsure since there might be other things that might disrupt their enrolment.

He hoped not.

* * *

"Please wait with him for a while.." Narumi chirped as he slipped out of the room.

"Well, that was rude" Naoki said while glaring at the door that the blonde teacher — which he now knows is called Narumi, left in, leaving the twins with the unconscious boy.

Mikan didn't hear his statement— Though Naoki was sure she would just give him a odd look, if so; "Are we really enrolling into the school that Hotaru is in?" Mikan asked breathlessly as she sat down on a sofa— she was practically speechless that they made it this far. Naoki looked at her then around the large room, taking in the spacious area (he swore that this room was the size of their house, maybe even doubled) before he replied "I guess so, though I'm more curious about him, at the moment" he said, staring at the boy with the large red glow.

As Mikan silently agreed with Naoki and turned to her brother intending to ask him how he thought of Natsume but then, Naoki casually took out his Manga —Intending to read it, and mumbled to himself as he laid down on the sofa, swerving his legs around Mikan's sitting figure "but I can find out at a later date.."

Mikan gave him a exasperated look as he did this but she turned back to the boy eventually—she was still curious.

"Natsume Hyuuga... Youngest and smartest kid in the school.. His alice is fire" Mikan muttered and looked down at cat mask which was now in her hands. Naoki raised a eyebrow as he lifted his head to Mikan as she said that fact —Was this guy really the smartest out of the school?

He looked over at the black haired boy in curiosity before Naoki remembered how Natsume escaped and got recaptured again. Swallowing a small laugh at the memory, he spoke under his breath, to not be heard by Mikan—Somehow, he knew that the girl would defend the boy even though she hasn't spoken to him at all, "Not smart enough to escape properly", he swallowed another laugh before he went to look back down to read but he stopped when he saw Mikan's face.

Mikan looked disgusted —or was that horror? as she stared at the boy. Naoki didn't know but he wondered what she was thinking to be making that face— and the brunette was about to ask but instead he got scared out of his wits as a tall black haired guy slammed the door open, yelling "Narumi! Are you the one who stole the growing whip from the greenhouse?!"

Mikan squealed and attempted to run away — which looked weird and didn't actually succeed in Mikan going anywhere. While, Naoki just stared (horrified) at the guy— who the hell is this guy and what the hell was a growing whip?

* * *

 **TO NARUMI POV**

"Two prospective students?" The Elementary Student Principal child voice asked from behind the curtain— which irked Narumi but he hid his feelings behind the professional mask he had on.

"Yes, I found them at the school gates " Narumi said, thinking about the two kids he met when he was on duty. He smiled inwardly, the girl was cheery and outgoing while the boy was more level-headed and mature—their personalities reminded him of two certain people.

"Are you positive that they are alice's, Mr Narumi?" The ESP asked

"They are twins and plus they are both ten years old.." Narumi started, noticing the slight movement of a obvious _'so?'_ from the ESP. Narumi sweetly smiled, "And if i'm not mistaken, they both own, very rare alice's..."

The ESP stayed silent, waiting for Narumi to continue

"The girl may own the Nullification Alice—my alice hadn't worked on her so I concluded that she may have it"

Narumi inwardly grinned when the ESP seemed to move more, Narumi guessed he was now facing Narumi in interest.

"What about the boy?" The ESP asked not showing any emotions within his voice.

Narumi stopped to think before speaking up. With Mikan having the Nullification alice and Naoki with the Alice Holder Detection Alice, the ESP will automatically think of the HSP and his little brother, and Narumi knows that with this connection that the twins would be likely be dragged into trouble—though if its good or bad trouble, he didn't know. He did know that the ESP wouldn't recruit them cause their alices weren't dangerous so he wouldn't have any use for the twins.

Though, he also knew that the boy's alice would be treasured within the alice society and he would end up locked up tight within the walls of Gakuen Alice, like it had been for the HSP.

"Alice Holder Detection Alice," Narumi finally said, but received no movement this time from behind the curtain, but he could tell the man had made the connection by the silence "His alice is confirmed but I think it would be wise to put him on a trial, just in case he was lying to me" Narumi finished.

"Interesting... I will have to tell the high school principal about his now shared alice" The ESP spoke with a chuckle, which probably didn't mean anything good. Then he continued a little louder and with a tone of finality "Let them have a trial week before properly enrolling. You're dismissed"

Narumi nodded, with his usual smile. Narumi was now interested in the fact that Naoki might possibly meet the High school principal very soon cause of their shared alices, and left the room, leaving the ESP behind.

* * *

So, apparently the man, Misaki-sensei, who scared the living crap out of Mikan and Naoki was just looking for Narumi since he stole a whip he grew in his greenhouse.

Misaki sensei had ended up consoling Mikan who was actually doubtful of Narumi because of how he whipped Natsume and made him faint—Naoki laughed at the memory again. Misaki told her that what Narumi did wasn't bad but thoughtful and for the best and that Narumi was not a bad person— though he seemed annoyed to tell them that Narumi wasn't a bad guy.

"By the way, do you know what your alice's are?" He asked looking at the twins. In which Mikan responded with cluelessness (So no) but she did glance at her brother. Naoki responded with a slight smirk "I know what mine is... but Narumi didn't tell Mikan her alice"

Misaki nodded, understanding "I see"

"Oh!" Mikan exclaimed "I forgot to ask what Narumi's 'alice' was". Naoki perked up at that, he didn't actually know what Narumi's alice was called but he could guess on what it does by what he saw and he was sure if he looked more closely, he could tell what it was.

"Oh him?" Misaki-sensei questioned and looked at the twins faces and noticing that they both wanted to know. Misaki then explained what Narumi's alice was —the male twin decided that he liked this teacher considering he didn't take too long to explain things like the blonde cross dresser.

Naoki also felt a little proud that he guessed Narumi's alice properly (not specifically but what it did). Though it was obvious that is was the Human Pheromone Alice by just looking at the glow and looking at what it contained.

Which drove Naoki to look at Misaki's alice to see if he could guess what his alice was from looking more closely, before Misaki told them his alice.

From what Naoki could see, Misaki had a green glow but with a closer look, the glow is detailed with green vines and if he concentrated more, it was like he could sense what it was— Plant.. Plant making.. Plant creating.. Plant Creation alice.. Naoki blinked at the sudden knowledge before he quickly looked up at Misaki to ask if his sensing was correct, but before he could ask, Mikan spoke up and asked about the cat mask.

Naoki pouted at Mikan because now he had to wait before he could ask but either way he listened to Misaki's explanation about the cat mask, which was actually a alice prevention mask.

When Misaki said that Natsume could render the mask useless, he couldn't help but agree as he stared at Natsume's large red glow. Misaki's glow didn't compete with Natsume's glow, just like Narumi's, Mikan's and his didn't but if Naoki compared his glow to the two others, his was the largest.

Naoki bit into a muffin like Mikan did when Misaki suddenly got a alert about a intruder in the green house and Misaki started telling them about sending someone soon "...So if Natsume wakes up before anyone comes, press that emergency switch right away!"

Naoki eyed the button that Misaki had said to press if Natsume awoken, then sighed and went down on the sofa to read his manga again since now, he had some time to read it.

Naoki got through two pages of his manga, before he chuckled at Mikan, since she pinched Natsume's nose and did a silent victory when she succeeded to not wake the boy up— she's such a dork at times.

Though the twins were wrong and the boy did wake up, and since Naoki couldn't see Natsume because Mikan was blocking his view of the boy. In the end, he noticed him awake only a moment after Natsume pulled on Mikan's hair and threw her on the sofa, which resulted in Naoki sighing in displeasure that he's been disturbed once again of reading his manga but he proceeded to throw his manga at the boy's head who skilfully dodged it but since Naoki threw another projectile (pillow) to where Naoki anticipated that he would dodge to, Natsume still got hit by Naoki.

Natsume glared at the boy, now that he himself was on top of Mikan and that Naoki's projectile's weren't in the way.

Naoki glared right back with a smirk— proud that he got Natsume, as he slowly shuffled back to the button that Misaki said to press if the boy awakens.

"Don't you dare" Natsume growled, noticing what Naoki was doing.

"Or what? You'll burn me?" Naoki snapped back, stopping in his tracks as he reached out to the button. Naoki wasn't a idiot, he knew that he could be incinerated by the crimson eyed boy if the boy tried and Naoki was more sure of it as he noticed the boys glow looked more redder than it was when he was asleep.

Natsume glared more intensely at Naoki and casted a flame that hovered above his hand "Yes."

Naoki narrowed his eyes at Natsume, before looking at his stunned sister before meeting the boys eyes and lowered his arm away from the button. He couldn't do a thing for Mikan if Natsume burnt him alive so he retreated, though reluctantly.

The crimson eyed boy, smirked to himself and turned to the terrified Mikan underneath him before looking up at Naoki , realising something. "Twins?" He questioned after another look down to Mikan and back up to him.

Naoki didn't answer, not really wanting to tell the boy anything about himself, but he did press his lips together in hope to not spill anything.

"Hn" Natsume rolled his eyes at Naoki and turned to Mikan again "It's a obvious answer, anyway" he muttered as he finally addressed the female brunette, "Who are you?" He said directly his question to Mikan instead of Naoki "Answer me in five second or less. If you don't-" Natsume tightened his grip on Mikan's hair "I'll burn your hair"

Naoki growled and was about to do a Mikan kick from the sky to Natsume—ignoring his past protests to not anger the boy and letting out his protective side come out, but Natsume glared at him, and Naoki stayed put but Naoki's glare now shot holes in Natsume's head— Get away from my sister!

Then just as Natsume looked like he was about to burn her hair, and it actually almost seemed he did but Naoki couldn't tell as his eyes automatically drifted away from the scene to someone crashing through one of the window's.

Naoki blinked at the blonde who looked like a prince. Another kid his age was badass at entrances— No fair, Naoki wasn't that good at making entrances at all.

"Ruka, finally" Natsume said without any of the dangerous aura from before.

Ruka, as Naoki heard, grumbled about it was Natsume's fault that he had to do this, from the floor before he noticed that Natsume was sitting on someone "What are you doing?" Ruka questioned and then his gaze fell on Naoki "And, who's that?"

Natsume shrugged "They were here when I woke up, and both of them refuse to tell me who they are" Naoki rolled his eyes at Natsume— Like we would tell you! Ruka caught his eye roll and raised his eyebrows at him.

Naoki had also caught the boys raised eyebrows and imitated him before scanning the boy alice (Its becoming a habit) ,which was a chestnut brown, Naoki scoffed a little. Animals, Ruka's alice had something to do with Animals. Naoki didn't concentrate on it so he didn't know exactly what it was but since he wasn't in the best of moods—considering his sister was pinned under a fire wielding boy, he didn't think so highly on Ruka's alice being related to animals.

Ruka turned back to Natsume before he could see Naoki's scoff but Natsume saw it and became slightly confused at that—no one really reacted like that to Ruka in first meetings and it actually looked like Naoki was looking at something that was on Ruka instead of actually at Ruka, but Natsume dismissed his thoughts and focused back on Ruka.

"Are they alices?" The blonde asked, now up off the ground and brushing off the dirt and glass from his uniform.

Natsume briefly looked at Naoki before turning back to Ruka "No clue" Natsume said then looked down at Mikan and pushed her head more roughly down on the sofa "The guy didn't answer my question, so I thought I'll make this one cry" Natsume cruelly said and Naoki scowled at him.

Ruka then asked why he didn't use his alice and Natsume just said that he was tired and he couldn't get it to work properly. Naoki blinked at that—didn't he use fire before?

Mikan was thrashing at this point calling him a bastard and cursing him to kami, while Naoki walked over to Natsume and Mikan— he concluded that it was now safe to approach them.

"Get away from my sister" Naoki growled as he saw Natsume's hand go somewhere that he disapproved of. "Or what?" Natsume threatened with a equal glare, as his blonde friend stood to the side with a blush— Was he a closet pervert?

Naoki narrowed his eyes and snatched Natsume's wrist and pulled it away from under Mikan's skirt to reveal her polka-dot panties.

. . .

'Polka dots, really?' Naoki deadpanned as he looked at his sister's panties while Natsume face stared expressionless at them and Ruka blushed harder. Mikan hadn't noticed since she was still yelling bloody murder— How is that even possible to not notice that she had no underwear on?

Then the door once again slammed open and, Natsume and Naoki quickly hid the panties from sight and stared blankly stared at the new arrivals.

"Mikan, Naoki! Are you alright!?"

Natsume quickly pulled away from Naoki's grip —which was actually strong. Natsume still held the panties in his hand though.

Naoki tried to reach for Mikan's panties but he was unsuccessful, so he just glared at the two other boys as they got ready to jump out the window, and Mikan, who was now not pinned by Natsume, ran to Narumi, crying.

"Natsume, Ruka!" Misaki-sensei yelled out.

Ruka and Natsume looked at Naoki, one with a stoic expression while the other with a smug smile but it dropped from his face as soon as the boy turned to Mikan.

"See ya, 'Polka Dot Panties'" Natsume said displaying Mikan's underwear and throwing it back to the girl. He glanced at Naoki again before both he and Ruka leaped out the window.

Naoki ran to the window— just as Mikan cried out "Perverts!", and watched as the boys ran away.

"Natsume is definitely a pervert and he is dangerous as well" Naoki muttered quietly, as he massaged his minor burn that was on his hand— Natsume had burnt him when Naoki snatched his hand away. Which Naoki was confused at since he was sure that Natsume said that he couldn't use it properly— and that was the sole reason why Naoki had the courage to grab the crimson eyed boy's wrist away from his sister.

Naoki turned away from the window as the two boys disappeared and walked over to Mikan who was sobbing about not being able to get married anymore, which Narumi reassured the female brunette that he'll make Natsume take responsibility, which made Naoki glare at Narumi and Mikan cry out in disgust— Naoki won't ever approve of Natsume with Mikan.

Narumi sweat dropped when he saw Naoki's murderous glare that was directed at him and backed away until Narumi realised something and the blonde leaned down to pick up something and offered it to Naoki "Peace?"

Naoki looked at the uniform that Narumi was offering to him with a blank expression. He was still hung up that Narumi would even suggest what he suggested— It would never happen on his watch and even normal marriage for Mikan won't happen on his watch. Her crushes were always the wrong types so he knows that he won't agree for anyone to marry Mikan.

Though, he will forgive the cross dresser this time.

Naoki smiled and took the uniform "Peace...For now.." and Naoki walked off to change in silent excitement and didn't pay attention to Narumi when he told Mikan that her crying face didn't suit her before also giving her a uniform.

* * *

Ten minutes later, both the twins stood together dressed in their new uniform. Mikan was rubbing the tears out of her eyes while Naoki fixed up his ribbon.

"Don't you two look cute!" Narumi said cheerfully and scooped up Mikan and spinned her around before he turned to the male brunette and intending to do the same thing but Naoki ran and hid behind Misaki— he was not being spun around by Narumi.

Narumi chuckled and stopped chasing Naoki as Misaki glared at the blonde teacher—Misaki felt like he needed to make it up to the twins for leaving them with Natsume so he protected Naoki.

"Now Naoki, Mikan about your enrolment into the academy" Naoki tilted his head to the side—wasn't putting them in uniforms, a obvious sign that they've been approved? "Its been approved!" Narumi says happily.

Mikan and Misaki did a cheer —though a little reluctantly on Misaki's side. While Naoki smiled for Mikan's sake since he suspected that Narumi was going to say something else.

"But you'll have a trial session. Like I told both of you before. In order for you to enroll, you need to pass a test during the one week trial we let you have" Narumi said sweetly.

Mikan head drooped, not liking tests or exams at all. While Naoki listened to him, not that bothered by a test.

"But, don't worry, it's easy. All you need to do is to be accepted as a friend by your classmates in Class B"

Mikan's head lifted at that, she was great at making friends. While Naoki frowned, he wasn't that great at making friends— though that's only cause he never tried at his old school cause everyone looked boring to him.

"We will track your progress and decide your alice level" Narumi added afterwards and Naoki tilted his head, wondering why an alice level was really necessary.

"Is that it?" Mikan asked with a huge smile, not paying mind to the alice level part. "Yes, that's it!" Narumi answered and they laughed and jumped around together again.

A knock came from the door, and the cross dresser and Mikan stopped jumping.

"That must be the class representatives" Narumi said going to Naoki's side—who stopped watching Mikan and Narumi, and became curious to know who was on the other side of the door. The representatives then opened the door and walked through, revealing the person that the twins came to this school for.

"How may we help you?"

"I think you can help, by welcoming us" Naoki responded straight away with a huge smile— he was happy to see Hotaru.

"Ho-Hotaru!" Mikan screamed right after Naoki spoke.

Narumi was confused since he was about to introduce the representatives, while Hotaru just deadpanned at the twins

"Ugh".

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _I still suck and I'm sorry for rushing that last part xD I also may of accidentally added some letters in random places... I don't know though._

 _Anyway, any questions or requests?_


	5. Hotaru Imai

_Thank you to all who have favourited my story and told me that they love my story, I really love hearing that :DDDD_

 _I'm also sorry for leaving this for months, and I cannot promise that I will update soon._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hotaru Imai**

* * *

Hotaru backed away from Mikan as they arrived at the Elementary division.

Naoki thought that they should have their little reunion before he joined in, so he stayed behind and introduced himself to the male representative.

"Hello, I'm Naoki Sakura" Naoki introduced with a friendly smile— that he actually practiced a lot in front of a mirror when he was young since unlike his sister, he wasn't actually someone who smiled all the time.

The boy returned the smile with a blush, and was about to introduce himself back to Naoki but Narumi suddenly betted 1,000 yen that Mikan and Hotaru weren't best friends and Naoki had to take this chance to get money so he stopped the boy from speaking and spined around to the adults with a challenging grin. "I bet 100,000 yen that they are" he blurted.

The adults looked doubtfully at the brunette, forgetting that Naoki was actually a eye-witness of the best friends.

"Deal" Narumi said shaking the boy's hand and Misaki nodded and shook the boys hand too after.

They then turned to the pair of best friends and witnessed as Mikan asked for a hug and Hotaru giving the girl a small smile before saying "come here, dummy" and thus, the best friends hugged before them. Naoki smirked at the pair before turning to the adults again.

Both adults sighed sadly—they were losing such a large amount of money in one go, of course they are sad. They silently emptied out 100,000 yen from their wallets and gave it to the boy, who grinned evilly at the money, thinking about all the food he can get from the 200,000 yen that he now owns.

Naoki was disrupted from his daydreaming of food when his fellow money lover spoke up "I hope you're sharing that".

Naoki turned to Hotaru who had yen signs in her eyes and also had her hand out like he had done before. Naoki scrunched up his nose and glared at her "No way, unless you got something cool to sell. I'm not sharing!" he said as he protectively held his money to his chest.

Hotaru's yen signs disappeared from her eyes and she stared expressionlessly at Naoki who still glared at her. Almost a minute later, she broke out in a smile like she had done with Mikan. "Fine,-" and she held her arms out for a hug "-150,000 yen for a hug"

Naoki smiled a little—knowing it's going to be fun trying to make a deal with Hotaru this before he smirked evilly "No".

Everyone that was there watched in shock as Naoki's refused to the ice queen. Only Mikan was okay with it, she was just pouting at their behaviour from her clinging on Hotaru's back— It was normal to find Naoki and Hotaru trading with each other.

Hotaru's smile left and she eyed Naoki in her business mode.

"140,000 yen?"

"No"

"120,000 yen?"

"No"

"90,000?"

"Nuh-uh"

"70,000?"

"... No again , but I'll give you 50,000 yen for a hug and you also have to give me something of my choosing later"

Hotaru looked at Naoki for a moment—thinking of the con's and pro's of the offer, before agreeing with a nod.

"Good!" He smiled and proceeded to hug her which involved him un-wrapping his sister's arms off from around Hotaru's neck before wrapping his arms around her neck instead. Hotaru returned the hug except her arms were around his back instead of his neck— and funnily, she held onto him more tightly than himself which Naoki noticed immediately.

"Did you miss us?" He asked softly into her ear so that Mikan didn't hear.

He chuckled a little when Hotaru didn't say anything but only held on to him a little bit more tightly than before— which to Naoki is a yes.

Naoki beamed and he thanked the heaven's that he never doubted her beforehand—She really did care.

Mikan then interrupted their hug and wrapped her arms around Hotaru's neck again, mumbling about how much she missed Hotaru again and also complaining about Naoki having more time hugging Hotaru than she did.

Naoki stepped back from the hug with a smile and watched as Hotaru's face blanked again at Mikan's complaining but Naoki knew she was glad that they were here.

* * *

"Well then," Narumi said, clapping his hands "We're at the classroom" — it was just a few minutes after the trio had their proper reunion.

"So Mikan, Naoki. Go make some friends" he said as he waved. Which confused both the twins— Wasn't he coming with them?

"Oh okay" Mikan said and looked at Naoki confused who shrugged and looked around and pinned his eyes on the door.

Narumi smiled, and opened the door for them " Welcome to the Elementary Devision, Class B" he gave the twins another wave before leaving them with Hotaru and the glasses boy, who he still didn't know the name of.

* * *

Naoki immediately turned away from the rainbow of colours that blinded him when he glanced at his new class from the door "Ouch!". It was almost like when you're surrounded by darkness and then there's suddenly light. Your eyes hurt for a split second, before it adapts to the light and is able to see it more clearer.

Though in this case, Naoki had to turn away from the class before he could actually look at them—there was just so much glows that Naoki wasn't used to seeing and it might take a bit longer before his eyes could adapt to them compared to light in the darkness.

"Naoki!"

"Hey, are you okay?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder when he heard the concerned voice of his sister and a male voice which he guessed was the boy with the glasses, Naoki looked up to the hand and saw it was connected to Hotaru who looked at him with concern.

"Y-yeah, I am-" Naoki spoke looked at his twin who was sporting a expression that mixed between shock and concern, and then to the glasses boy who was worried too "-It's just I'm not so used to seeing so much.." he continued and peeked at the class and was glad the colours were not as bright as before "colours." he finished and left the trio confused until he started to speak again "It's my alice, I see alice's within people"

Mikan blinked before she gasped "Oh yeah! You mean the alice people detect.. thing.. that Mr. Narumi spoke about" Naoki nodded before glasses boy spoke up "That's great, Sakura-san. You know your alice!"

Naoki flinched at his last name— he hated his last name, it sounded so girly and it was the name of one of the useless characters in his favourite manga so he hated it. "Please call me Naoki, glasses-kun. I hate that name."

The glasses boy blinked at his name and blushed a little "Sorry, Naoki-kun.." Naoki sighs at that but nodded and turned to Hotaru who was glaring at him— she probably knew what his alice meant and she was angry at him for not telling her about it.

Naoki gave her a apologetic smile and she averted her gaze to the glasses boy, giving Naoki no answer.

"Um.. anyway.. Welcome to Elementary Division Class B, Naoki-kun and Sakura-san" he smiled shyly, changing the subject "I'm Yuu Tobita, the class representative" He slightly bowed to the twins— who were both staring at the boy "You may be confused in a class like this but if you have anything you don't understand, please ask me!" He escorted them into the classroom while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as Mikan thanked him.

"Yo, class rep!" Yuu jumped and both the twins looked up to the flying boy. Naoki blinked at him, relieved that the glows hadn't blinded him like before but confused on why the boy was flying. Naoki looked at the boy's yellow glow and compared to last couple times of studying glows, the boys alice was named straight away, _'Levitation alice'_ and also that the glow was bobbing up and down.

"Who are they?"

"Oh.. they are.." Yuu started to answer before he was interrupted by another boy who had a turquoise glow which was vibrating, _'Hearing Alice'_ "I heard them talking at the gates, they're the new kids that Naru bought in".

Mikan was stunned beside Naoki who was still just blinking at the glows around them.

"The power to float and extraordinary hearing are not all that surprising here at Gakuen Alice" Hotaru told Mikan from behind them. Mikan's eyes started to sparkle— she already loved alice's... or maybe it's the idea that she has one.

"Hey Mikan.." she said to Mikan before glancing at Naoki, who already opted to look at Hotaru who had a more calm and familiar glow. Hotaru looked once again at Mikan who still hadn't realised that Hotaru called her name. The ice queen took out a horse hoof glove, "I said 'Mikan'" and she whacked Mikan out of the classroom, to which Hotaru followed her out in with Naoki being dragged along.

"I don't know what kind of alice you have, but I'll tell you one thing..." Naoki narrows his eyes at Hotaru— this doesn't sound good. "We are complete strangers here, okay? and that includes you, Naoki" she pinned her eyes on Naoki before going back to Mikan "I'm aiming for the 'best student award' this year. I don't want to get involved with both of your troubles"

"H-Hotaru?" Mikan muttered confused while Naoki got irritated at Hotaru — What the hell does she mean? And why does Hotaru think that we would involve her in their troubles when really Hotaru would end up involving herself. She really should figure that fact out, before trying to sever ties with him and Mikan.

"This school isn't like the normal schools... You'll have a lot to deal with here..." She looked between the two like she was saying 'good day' to business partners "... but good luck anyway."

Hotaru then walked back into the classroom and left Mikan and Naoki in the hallway. Naoki shakes his head in disappointment as soon as she closes the door while Mikan blinked from her position on the floor.

God, she's lucky that I know her pretty well, or I would've dealt with her selfless decision with aggression.

"What the..?" Mikan breathed, staring at the door of the classroom. Naoki looked over to her, he knew she was really confused at the moment and probably was not getting Hotaru at all.

"Don't worry Mikan, Hotaru is just being a idiot, she didn't mean any of that" Naoki said moving over to his sister and lending his hand out to her.

Mikan stared at Naoki for a bit before beaming up at him and taking his hand "Yeah, Hotaru is a baaa~ka!"

Naoki's eyes sparkled as he pulled her up and walked her to the classroom door "But she's our baka" he told her with a grin that she returned with a big smile.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Hotaru did punch Mikan into the hallway after they got into the classroom, weirdly. xD_

 _And yes, I did stop the chapter there! I'm sorry about that but there's a lot to cover for the next bit so I have to edit that a lot before posting it (as chapter 5) AND I MEAN EDIT A LOT. I need help seriously, what do people want him to do? I don't want him to seem too Gary-sue so I'm struggling in writing Chapter 5, but I think what I got right now is good... . . I written like 2,500 words for the next chapter lol, just past the mind reading part lololol so much ;-;_

 _OH AND NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED;_ _Elementary Division, Class B._

 _So.. thats why I'm struggling, it's the chapter where Mikan meets her future forever friends, lol._

 _Any questions or requests?_


End file.
